Talentos Ocultos
by DANIELA123
Summary: Ladybug y Cat noir se enfrentan al nuevo akuma; se trata de la directora del coro infantil la cual quiere silenciar todo París; nuestros heroes tendrán que recurrir a la música para ganar la pelea, pero ¿que sabe Ladybug de música? quizá cierto gato negro tenga una idea para salvar el día... Ladynoir.


HOLA A TODOS, BIENVENIDOS A OTRO FIC DE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.

MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG & CAT NOIR NO ME PERTENECE TODO ES CREACIÓN DE THOMAS ASTRUC.

...

Ladybug y Cat noir corrían por los tejados París en busca del nuevo akuma enviado por Hawk Moth. A simple vista parecía un tipo de hada, en su mano derecha sostenía una batuta y sus poderes consistían en silenciar y volver sordos a todo aquel que se pase por su camino.

-Creo que Hawk Moth se está quedando sin ideas para sus akumas.

-puede que si gatito; cada vez está más desesperado por nuestros miraculous – Ladybug se posicionó en un balcón y dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer que levitaba por la calle principal con una sonrisa malvada – ahh, últimamente no nos ha dejado descansar.

-No te preocupes Mi Lady, cuando derrotemos a este akuma podremos tener una especie de cita y descansar de nuestro trabajo al menos por una noche – Cat le dirigió una de sus sonrisas coquetas

-buen intento gatito, pero creo que paso, solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir hasta que no haya un mañana. – Cat noir bajó sus orejas falsas en frustración; Ladybug todavía se sorprendía cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas, aunque no fuera el momento decidió darle un poco de esperanza a su compañero – quizá lo reconsidere para una próxima ocasión.

-con eso me basta

….

-SOY "LE DIRECTEUR", PARÍS DECIDIÓ RECHAZAR MI CONCIERTO, AHORA NADIE PODRA VOLVER A CANTAR O ESCUCHAR MÚSICA…. JAMAS.

El akuma seguía haciendo de las suyas con algunos desafortunados parisinos que se cruzaban en su camino; su risa estridente aturdía a todo aquel que todavía podía escuchar.

Le directeur siguió su camino hacia el ayuntamiento, ahí se encontraba la gran tarima en la que fue rechazada junto con su grupo… voló rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar, con una rápida ojeada del perímetro extendió su mano y siguió hechizando personas. Ladybug y Cat noir la seguían de cerca tratando de idear un plan para detenerla.

-NOOOOOOOOO

Ladybug y Cat noir dirigieron su atención al grito; un par de niños abrazados por el miedo se encontraron sorprendidos por el akuma; la batuta estuvo en lo alto y comenzó a brillar lista para hechizar a los pequeños.

Ladybug y Cat noir se movieron rápidamente; Ladybug utilizó su yoyo para detener el movimiento del hechizo, mientras Cat noir sacaba a los pequeños del lugar.

-LADYBUG, CAT NOIR POR FIN DECIDEN DAR LA CARA.

-es suficiente Le directeur, ríndete; sé que cuando acabe todo esto podremos buscar una solución a tu problema – Ladybug movía su yoyo ágilmente mientras esquivaba los rápidos ataques del akuma.

-ENTREGUEN SUS MIRACULOUS.

Ladybug suspiro con frustración, dialogar con los akumas era inútil, la chica lanzó su yoyo al tejado más cercano y se elevó por los aires, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era idear un plan con su compañero.

Después de haber perdido de vista al akuma, decidió ponerse en contacto con Cat noir.

-Cat noir, ¿Dónde estás?

-Hola Mi lady, saqué a los pequeños del lugar – la voz de Cat noir se escuchaba como un susurro a través de su comunicador – creo que deberías venir a ver esto mi señora. Estos pequeños nos pueden aportar más información sobre la víctima.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?

\- sigo cerca del ayuntamiento, solo sigue mis coordenadas. – y con eso Cat finalizó la llamada dejando a una confundida ladybug.

….

\- ¿Cat? ¿Cat noir? – Ladybug llegó a las coordenadas de su compañero, se encontraba en un pequeño teatro cerca de la plaza principal.

-por aquí mi Lady. - Cat noir estaba cerca del escenario.

-Cat ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-ellos te lo pueden explicar todo mi señora – Cat noir señaló con su bastón a un grupo de niños que se encontraba detrás de bambalinas. Todos aparentemente entre los 5 y 10 años. Ladybug estaba tan sorprendida al ver al grupo tanto como ellos al ver a la heroína.

-Ladybug, ellos son Chris y Emma – Cat noir señalo a los dos niños que había salvado anteriormente – todos estos niños pertenecen al coro infantil, su directora es …

-Le directeur – Ladybug salió de su trancé y se acercó a los pequeños - ¿nos pueden explicar que pasó con ella?

-Bueno – comenzó Chris – este iba a ser nuestro primer concierto, la señorita Nina y nosotros habíamos preparado un pequeño repertorio y lo íbamos a presentar en el show de talentos de hoy.

-nosotros íbamos a cantar mientras John tocaba el piano – esta vez fue Emma quien habló – pero la directora recibió una llamada minutos antes de nuestra presentación y le dijo que no iba a ir.

-La directora se enojó mucho y John le colgó el teléfono

-Justo en ese momento nos llamaron al escenario, pero las personas que estaban organizando el show se dieron cuanta que no teníamos pianista y decidieron descalificarnos.

-La directora se fue muy triste y después lo que supimos fue que llegó el akuma

-y así fue como todos terminamos escondidos en el teatro.

-Menos Chris y Emma que tuvieron la grandiosa idea de salir a hablar con la directora.

-si – Chris ahora se rascaba un poco la cabeza avergonzado – muchas gracias por salvarnos.

-No hay de que pequeño – respondió Ladybug con una sonrisa, después se volvió a Cat noir – eso explica la causa del akuma.

\- ¿tienes alguna idea Mi Lady?

-creo que será mejor utilizar un amuleto encantado.

Con eso Ladybug llamó a su poder y en cuestión de segundos unas hojas cayeron en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-déjame ver – Ladybug le pasó los papeles a su compañero, quien las estudió detenidamente – son partituras para piano.

Ladybug estaba un poco confundida, sus conocimientos iban más que todo en el campo de la moda y los diseños, pero la música definitivamente no era su fuerte.

\- "Vois sur ton chemin" – la voz de su compañero la volvió a traer a la realidad

\- ¿Qué dices Cat?

-es el nombre de esta canción. – a la vez que Cat mencionó esto, una gran cantidad de inocentes miradas curiosas se volvieron hacia ellos.

-así se llama la canción que preparamos para el show. – habló un pequeño desde atrás.

Los niños comenzaron a hablar entre si sobre el porque el amuleto encantado era la partitura de la canción principal de su show. Ladybug y Cat noir todavía estaban tratando de resolver el dilema.

-no se que hacer con esto, no se nada sobre música y mucho menos de como leer partituras – mientras Ladybug trataba de ingeniarse un plan para derrotar al akuma, Cat noir se concentró específicamente en las partituras.

-Creo que esta es la solución

\- ¿de qué hablas gatito?

-Bueno el problema comenzó porque el pianista no asistió al show, quizá es hora de que los niños presenten su show.

-Cat, creo que el akuma nos hechizaría antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda cantar.

-además no tenemos pianista, nunca hemos cantado sin el piano – dijo Chris

-yo puedo acompañarlos – dijo Cat noir decidido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿sabes tocar el piano? – la reacción de Ladybug no tenía preció, el gato negro se volvió a ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-hay mucho que no sabes sobre mi Bugaboo – Cat le guiño y después se volvió a los niños – necesitamos de todos ustedes para que el plan funcione.

-cuenta con nosotros Cat noir.

-Siii, será increíble, podemos compartir escenario con un super héroe.

Miles de voces emocionadas se expandieron por todo el lugar, los héroes de París rieron mientras todos los chicos hablaban enérgicamente sobre como podían salvar a su directora.

\- ¿estás seguro de esto Cat noir?

-Confía en mi Ladybug; nosotros seremos la distracción, tu le quitas la batuta por detrás. -Ladybug asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Bien, hay que hacerlo.

…

Ladybug vigilaba la tarima desde el edifico más cercano, no había señal de Le directeur; ella hizo una señal en el aire y desde la esquina, salió Cat noir seguido de una fila de niños.

El héroe felino se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras del escenario y ayudó a todos los pequeños a subir, después de eso se acomodó en el gran piano situado al lado izquierdo del escenario.

En definitiva, Adrien nunca pensó que saber tocar el piano le serviría en una batalla contra un akuma; quizá debería de agradecerle a su padre.

Cat noir dirigió su mirada al tejado en el que estaba vigilando su dama; después se volvió a los niños los cuales estaban organizados en una fila a través del escenario, por último, se volvió a las partituras frente a él; realmente quería hacerlo bien, aunque solo fuera parte de la distracción sabía que este pequeño concierto significaba para estos niños un sueño hecho realidad.

Inhala y exhala… sus manos enguantadas se prepararon en las teclas un segundo después una bella melodía comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, a los pocos minutos las voces de los niños también llenaron el lugar.

 _Vois sur ton chemin_

 _Gamins oubliés égarés_

 _Donne leur la main_

 _Pour les mener_

 _Vers d'autres lendemains_

 _Donne leur la main_

 _Pour les mener_

 _Vers d'autres lendemain_

 _Sens au coeur de la nuit_

 _L'onde d'espoir_

 _Ardeur de la vie_

 _Sentier de gloire_

 _Ardeur de la vie, de la vie_

 _Sentier de gloire, sentier de gloire._

Ladybug no podía estar más sorprendida, el coro se escuchaba magnifico y Cat noir…. Bueno Cat noir realmente era un pianista increíble.

La heroína fijó su mirada en cada movimiento perfecto que ejecutaba su compañero, se expresión tranquila, sus manos que bailaban perfectamente entre teclas blancas y negras, su pie se movía de forma constante para marcar el ritmo mientras el otro apretaba el pedal de expresión del instrumento. Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la chica, su gatito no podría verse más encantador.

La felicidad no duró mucho, de un momento a otro llegó su objetivo, Le directeur levitaba justo en frente del escenario, su mano derecha sostenía su batuta en alto, Ladybug se preparó para atacar, rogaba que el plan no fallara.

Para su suerte y sorpresa, todos los presentes vieron como el akuma perdía todas sus fuerzas y caía al suelo estallando en llanto.

-vaya esto fue fácil – se dijo a si misma la heroína, que no tardó ni un minuto en llegar al objeto akumatizado y romperlo, para revelar a la oscura mariposa.

Lo siguiente fue la rutina de todos los días, Ladybug purificó la mariposa, y después remedió todo el daño causado.

-GANAMOS – Los héroes chocaron puños como de costumbre y se volvieron a los escandalosos niños que corrían a encontrarse con su directora.

-Señora directora ¿está bien?

-nosotros ayudamos a Ladybug y Cat noir

-cantamos la canción

Las voces de los pequeños se expandieron por todo el lugar, Nina, aunque estaba todavía un poco perdida, tomo cada una de las palabras de sus estudiantes y supo que habían hecho algo grandioso.

-estoy orgullosa de ustedes mis pequeños – Nina se volvió a los héroes – Gracias Ladybug y Cat noir.

-No hay ningún problema – los héroes sonrieron nuevamente como los niños volvieron a hablar rápidamente.

-Señorita Nina, podemos hacer nuestra presentación esta noche

-si y nos puede dirigir como lo ensayamos

-Oh mis niños, creo que no es posible, John ha decidido dejarnos ¿recuerdan?

-No necesitamos a John, tenemos un mejor pianista.

\- ¿sí? ¿y quien es ese pianista? – Los niños se dirigieron a donde estaban los héroes y arrastraron a Cat hasta donde estaba Nina. Él gato negro estaba un poco apenado, pero entendió inmediatamente el deseo de los pequeños.

-a su servicio, directora Nina – dijo con una reverencia. Nina dejó salir un grito de sorpresa y alegría, en un rápido movimiento envolvió al héroe felino en un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Cat noir, realmente sería un honor tenerte en nuestro show

-El honor es todo mío, estos chicos tienen un talento increíble, estaré más que feliz de poder acompañarlos – Todos los niños se abalanzaron sobre el héroe en un gran abrazo grupal, Nina y Ladybug rieron mientras veían como todo se iban al suelo.

-Tú también estas invitada Ladybug, nos encantaría que estuvieras presente – dijo Nina al volverse a la super heroína

-No me lo perdería por nada.

…..

La noche cayó en París, miles de personas estaban reunidas entorno a la gran tarima en frente del ayuntamiento. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando Nina junto con su coro se posicionaron en frente.

-Muchas gracias a todos – la voz de Nina retumbo por todos los altavoces – es un verdadero privilegio poder compartir con todos ustedes el talento de estos pequeños. - La multitud estalló en aplausos – y es un honor poder compartir escenario con una persona realmente única y talentosa, Damas y caballeros recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestro pianista y amado héroe de París Cat noir.

Los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, la multitud aplaudía y gritaba como loca, cuando el héroe de París salía al escenario, hacía una reverencia al público y tomaba su lugar en el piano.

Cat noir se preparó y esperó a la señal de Nina para comenzar a tocar, su mirada se desvió por un momento a cierta figura con un traje de motas, que lo miraba atentamente desde la primera fila. En su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al ver los hermosos ojos de admiración de su dama; su atención volvió al piano al momento en el que Nina marcó el inicio de la obra y todos los niños comenzaban a cantar.

Ladybug admiraba la dedicación y destreza de su compañero, una gran sonrisa se formo mientras disfrutaba viendo el concierto; Nina era muy buena dirigiendo, los niños tenían unas voces angelicales y Cat…. Bueno Cat noir realmente fue increíble… no solo era bueno peleando, o con la esgrima o haciendo juegos de palabras, también era bueno tocando el piano y eso solo despertó aun más la curiosidad de la heroína hacia su compañero.

¿Qué más talentos ocultos tendrá mi gatito?.

...

BUENO ESO ES TODO.

Realmente quería sacar a relucir el talento de Adrien/Cat noir con el piano, además de que el piano me apasiona igualmente ya que tambien soy pianista, así que enserio fue increible escribir este fic musical. :)

LA CANCIÓN ES DE LA PELÍCULA "LOS CORISTAS".

Espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, no te olvides de dejar tu opinión, me encantaría leerlos... bye bye :)


End file.
